


The Beauty of Uncertainty

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [48]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still not sure if she and Aang kissed in the Cave of Two Lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, theme: I'll kiss you away. My take on the infamous did they or didn't they Cave of Two Lovers kiss.

* * *

Katara and Aang's first kiss may or may not have happened: she's still not sure if she and Aang kissed in the Cave of Two Lovers.

At the time she thought they had: the light had gone out, and they'd been so close she could feel Aang's breath on her chin, and there'd barely been half a moment to consider that he wasn't even tall enough to reach –

And then there'd been light.

Katara's heart had leapt, her eyes had flown open, and that's when she'd realized that the light was coming from the crystals lining the ceiling of the cave. She'd been so excited to escape that she hadn't even thought to question what had just happened.

Sometime later – much later, when she no longer feared what loving him might mean – the question of the cave becomes much more important. Something like their first kiss seems like it should have proper respect paid to it.

On the occasions that she questions Aang, however, he blushes – still, after all this time, he always blushes – and answers, "Why does it matter? Love led the way after all."

Whenever he says this, Katara suspects that he must not be sure either.

* * *


End file.
